Teen Wolf: Ghost
by Renesmee's Theory
Summary: Things have changed in Beacon Hills. After the tragic killings involving their friends and the threats. Things happened so fast and the gang have to figure out a way to move on with their lives. But has all the worst ended? Relationships are formed and alliances made. *Better summary inside*
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Readers! **

**Summary: Teen Wolf: **Ghost

**Attention: This is my first attempt of writing a Teen Wolf Fanfiction and I can honestly say I'm quite excited to venture in this new journey of creative writing. I really love the show with a huge passion Lol.**

**I think we're all trying to recover from Allison's tragic death and also Aiden's. They will be missed dearly and Allison will forever live in our hearts. And can you believe Kate's back! OMDO! (Oh my Dylan O'Brien)**

**Anywho! Season 3 was the best Teen Wolf season to date right? So I'm sure we're all pumped for the next season.**

**Since I just love Lydia and Kira and I guess now Malia, I'm hoping they'll be BFF's and as Jeff Davis stated two days after the finale, he said the new girls will form a trio called "Girl Power" since they're by far the most powerful. And I'm really hoping things will work out in the end.**

**Sue me, but I do miss Jennifer Blake (A.k.a the Darch) because at first I thought she would've been perfect for Derek but I guess not hey loll.**

**Now back to business.**

**This story is purely simple. It's taken right after the events of the season finale. There will be more plotlines. There will be tears there will be laughs and of course relationships. It's my own take of the upcoming season. **

**Parings will be.**

**Scott/Kira**

**Stiles/Malia/Lydia**

**Dylan/Lydia**

**Derek/Natalie**

**Rated M for mature scenes, language and visuals for people with photo sensitive epilepsy**

**My schedule is a bit of a bear but please be on the lookout for the first chapter and future chapters as well.**

**One more thing…"Be aware of the benefactor!"**

**Review for ideas!**


	2. Chapter 2: Figure

**A/N: First chapter for 'Ghost'. It's Scott's POV and I think I'd need reviews on who I should write about next chapter. **

**Quick Notice: We'll be seeing a lot of Stiles in this story rather than Scott because well. I'm in love with him. Anywho…Here's the first chapter. You're the best ya'll! Oh yeah, I assure you drama will be happening in the next chapters.**

... …

**Chapter 1: Figure**

_**Scott McCall**_

My eyes shot wide open when my alarm went off. I had yet another horrific dream. I sighed to myself as I began reaching forward to press the snooze button but was cut off by the sound of my mother scolding me.

"Ah ah, no don't you dare turn on that snooze button! Get your butt to school!" She exclaimed. I sighed but soon agreed as I reluctantly got off my bed.

After taking my quick shower I was faced with myself in the mirror. I noticed a scare on the back of my ear that probably appeared during what happened a few weeks ago. It hasn't seemed to have healed much but I thought I should probably just give it some time.

After dressing up into my clothing, I grabbed my backpack and my keys and headed downstairs to see my loving mother Melissa standing by the door.

"I'll be home a little later than usual since I have to work double shifts now so I'll pre-order pizza or something for you when you get back." She said to me as she threw her coat on.

"Mom, you can't pre-order Pizza in this lifetime." I chuckled. "And I'm almost seventeen mother. I think I can order my own pizza." I added. She giggled.

"Oh of course, I think getting old is getting the best of me." She replied with her radiant smile. I gave a small smile back. Her face soon softened and I knew then what she was about to ask me.

"Yeah, anyway, I gotta run mom. Don't wanna be late for school-" She cut me off by gripping my wrist.

"Are you okay?" She asked staring into my eyes. I nodded.

"Yeah I'm good." I replied. She wasn't too convinced. "Mom, I'm okay." I replied.

To be honest I had no idea how I felt anymore. After what happened, I don't think I've ever been as happy as I've ever been. I've missed school like three times last week but I guess I'm a little better than I'd hoped.

She nodded. "Okay. Be careful on the road honey." She reminded me.

"Always am mom." I said and pecked her cheek goodbye before grabbing my helmet and leaving the house. As I inserted my helmet, I heard a honk of a car only belonging to…

"Hey, get your butt in here! Or I'll have to drag you to school myself!" Stiles hollowed from his jeep. I chuckled.

I began walking up to his car and entered it to catch Stiles staring at me with his eye raised.

"What?" I questioned.

"You're so predictable Scott you know that right?" He asked. I shrugged.

"How am I predictable?"

"Oh you know exactly how. One minute you're on your bike determined to go to school and next you take a detour the other way and not even stepping foot in the school premises." He stated.

"Maybe…I just like the detour better?" I answered, more of a question. Stiles rolled his eyes.

"Yeah yeah sure, we've been friends forever Scott you can't fool me." He said triumphantly, as he started his Jeep. But to his disappointment, the engine didn't hover.

"You really need to get this car fixed dude." I said.

"Shut up! Or he'll break down for good." He exclaimed as he fiddled with his handbrake. "You have to respect this great yogi." He said. I frowned. Yogi?

"Oh my god Scott, after I told you so many times you still haven't watched Star Wars!" He shouted.

"I promise you it's on my to-do list for the month." I replied. He sighed.

"Makes me crazy," He muttered to himself. After a series of frustrations on trying to get the car moving, his Jeep started. "Yes! Yes! Wahoo! Let's get this car on the road!"

Driving to school was kind of different then it was a month ago. Remembering all the times we had those little 'incidents' with our threats was kind of surreal. It sucks that we have bypass every area we had those 'incidents'.

"So I was thinking of hosting a shin-dig tonight." Stiles said as we entered the school building. I laughed at the thought of Stiles' first party.

"Uh Stiles, it's the 21st century. Nobody says 'shin-digs' in this life-" I stated but he cut me off.

"It's my party. I can call it whatever I want. Do not push it!" He said. I chuckled "So I…" He began but I tuned away as we passed by the lockers that were getting closer and closer to where Allison's locker was. I could see all the tribute messages, flowers, and candles set right at her locker. I couldn't help but only notice the last picture of her, the picture of my first love. I couldn't watch this anymore.

Her father couldn't stay in Beacon Hills anymore after what happened so he had to find a way to get out of it. Isaac also felt the same and it seemed like her death also hit him hard so Chris Argent decided he'd take Isaac with him on his trip.

"Yo Scotty!" exclaimed Stiles as he flicked his fingers at me. I moved my gaze onto his.

"Hmm," I asked.

"So you're going to help me hand out the fliers or not?" He asked.

"Fliers to what?" I asked, totally oblivious to what he said as we stood at his locker.

"Have you been listening to a word I've been saying?" He questioned.

"Um…if I say yeah would you at least remind me?" I asked. He sighed.

"I was saying 'daydreamer' that I would rather send flier invitations to my party and I was wondering if you could help. I mean after what happened I'm really hoping that a party would take our minds off of everything." He said.

"Um sure,"

"You do realize I was telling you not asking you." He said. I sniggered and rolled my eyes.

"What about your dad?" I questioned. If his dad heard about the party he was surely going to throw a hissy-fit.

"He's working the whole night-shift which gives me exactly 12 hours to throw this party and clean the house up in less than 10 hours and 43 minutes and…" He said checking his watch before replying. "56 seconds,"

"How are you even able to calculate that?" I asked.

"Uh with math?" he said in more of a questioning tone.

"Right…"

"Yeah so here's a couple." He said handing me a handful of fliers that were titled '_Let the demon inside you come out to play_'. Oh definitely Stiles.

"Oh hey, party at my house bro." He said already handing them out. My eyes soon diverted to where I saw Lydia standing by Kira's locker. Why was she standing there? But my thought was answered when I saw Kira smiling beautifully at Lydia as they were in full conversation.

Kira's eyes soon met with mine. It was a weird feeling that I've been getting since the first time I met her. I couldn't help but feel drawn to her in a way, even though it seems distant. Her presence alone lightens up my day.

She moved her gaze away from me and melted her smile. I frowned. Ever since what happened she has been distant towards me. But I didn't quite have the time to notice why. I began walking up them.

"I gotta go." She said to Lydia and trotted away from her locker. I frowned and turned to Lydia.

"Don't worry about it." She said. "So what's up Scott?" She said softly. Lydia of course like everyone else was still trying to recover from what happened.

"Uh nothing much really, just helping Stiles with his party invitations." I said with a shrug.

"Stiles' is throwing a party?" she asked. I nodded. "You've got to be kidding me," She laughed at the thought.

"He's the one who said he can make anything look cool." I said. She laughed.

"So I've got some news that could be of use to you." She began.

"Okay. What's it about?"

"Think of a certain jerk-face Hale and Malia related? Like blood to blood related," She said rolling her eyes at the thought. I frowned.

"Are you sure?" I questioned. I mean. I've only rarely known Malia just right now but I surely never expected her to be Peter Hale's daughter.

"Yeah, 99.999%, I don't know how she'd be related to a Hale but I guess she is." She concluded. That's when Stile's pooped his head in with his eyes raised.

"I'm sorry. What did you say? Malia Hale? You're saying that she's Peter's daughter?" Stiles questioned frantically. Lydia nodded. "Why wouldn't anyone tell me sooner? I've shared some really intimate moments with her." He added awkwardly.

"Like what?" I asked raising my eyebrow. He looked in thought for a second before replying.

"So how is she related to Mr. Jerk-a-wolf?" He questioned, completely avoiding my question. Come on Stiles!

"Isn't it obvious?" Lydia answered as she showed us the comparison for both on her Samsung Galaxy. Stile's eyes widened. "For a smart guy Stiles you're not really that bright."

"Gee. Sorry for being too busy to notice the comparisons since I was plotting on how to kill my evil twin!" He replied sarcastically. Lydia sighed.

"You're really going to hold that against yourself in every argument dude?"

"Yeah, I can! For like forever!" he answered.

"So does she know about the situation?" I asked Lydia.

"I don't really think so. I mean she just turned back into a human right? I think she'd need some time getting use to the change." Lydia replied. I nodded. That's when the first bell rang signaling first period. As if on cue, we saw Malia passing by the hallways and passed us. She stopped in her tracks when she and Stiles stared at each other. They both gave each other with small smiles.

"Hey." She said.

"Hey." He replied. "Uh…party at my house." He said handing her the invitation. She frowned at it as to say 'what the heck was that about?' but she took it anyway.

"Um thanks." She replied and was on her way. Stiles released a deep breath.

"Dude," I stated. He stuck his tongue out at me.

"I'm sorry but I'm still trying to process the information." He said with a sheepish smile. The second warning bell rang and that's when Coach Finstock came with his horn as he blew it. Man was that thing load.

"Come on you lazy asses! This isn't an old age home! Get your legs walking into your classes, now!" He exclaimed as he blew the horn again.

"Good scolding coach! Set the record straight!" Stile exclaimed.

"Shut up Stilinski!" He shouted.

As Stiles and I went to our first class which was with Coach, economics, at least it was one subject I was surely good at. Anyway, we caught the sight of a group of four boys, seemingly new students walking past the hallways. They seemed to look like freshmen's but they were sure the center of attention. Whatever!

Stiles and I entered Coach's class and took our seats. I couldn't help but notice Stiles kept glancing at his seat and smiling mischievously. I didn't know what he had planned but it was surely going to piss someone off.

Coach entered the room and set his coffee on his desk.

"Good morning class. Well it isn't for me since I have to see your faces again." He groaned. "Anyway, I know we're all probably moved at what happened to a few of our students so I was hoping we'd could just take a moment of silence to revel in their time with us and hope that they'd rest in peace." He said taking a pause. The whole class was silent until he broke it.

"Now, let's get your grades up and talk about the Factors of Production." He started the lesson. Stiles' hand went straight up. "What do you want Stilinski?"

"Why don't you take a seat Coach, I know how stressful it must've been grading our tests for the weekend." He said.

"Yeah sure was. You see, you can be useful for once." Coach said walking to his desk and taking a seat. He thought he released a little gas but to his surprise, he sat on the fart-machine. The whole class chuckled whilst he groaned.

"Who put this there?" He questioned getting up from his desk but not realizing that his cup of coffee was on the verge of tipping over and spilling all over him. "Son of a bitch!" he shouted as he fell back on his chair, his shirt and pants completely soaked. His chair then completely fell into pieces…

"Stilinski!"

… …

History period with Mr. Yukimura, I was hoping to finally get to know the reason why Kira has been so distant towards me. It's been happening for the past few weeks.

When I caught her sitting by her desk, I smiled because I was determined to talk to her but was stopped by Stiles.

"Hey dude, Coach says he wants a lacrosse meeting." He informed me.

"We never have lacrosse meetings unless it's serious?" I told him.

"Which is why he wants us there, he says he has a surprise for us." He said.

"Okay. See you then." I dismissed and began walking to Kira but yet again Stiles had to stop me.

"Where are you going? You're never in a rush to start with history?" He laughed. I didn't answer as I stared at Kira who was reading her book. Stiles followed my gaze. "Dude?"

"What?" I asked.

"You clearly haven't been using my 'hot girl' method have you?" He asked.

"I'm not the hot girl Stiles."

"That's what they all say. Just go up to her and tell her how you feel."

"She doesn't want to talk to me Stiles."

"Why?" He questioned. I shrugged.

"That's what I'm trying to ask myself." I sighed.

"You know the saying 'Be the Alpha'?" He questioned. I've heard of it a lot lately. "Well use a different terminology. Be the man." He said.

"Right…spoken from the person who can't even hold a conversation with a girl," I laughed remembering the moment between Malia and him.

"Hey! I have you know I was trying to process the information in. I just got out of my relationship with my evil twin you know!" He said. I rolled my eyes.

"Alright class. Take your seats." Mr. Yukimura began the lesson. Stiles and I took them. I couldn't help but stare back at Kira as her dad taught us but she never once met me in the eye.

"This week we'll be doing a project on the Industrial Revolution which costs 75% of your grade," He said and the whole class groaned. "Yes I know. Which is why I'm going to assign you to a partner, Jamie you're with David, Stiles you're with Jared…and Kira with Scott," He said. I looked up at him with my eyes widened. I tilted my head back to see Kira with her eyes widened to and she banged her head onto her desk.

Well won't it be fun….

… …

Stiles and I were on our way to the locker rooms where we'd have our meeting with coach. I wondered what it would be about. I mean it could be about a new position in lacrosse right?

"Can you believe I'm with Jared on this project thing?" He groaned. "I mean, what if he pukes all over our project and we get an F I can't afford to get an 'F' Scott!" He said.

"Calm down man! He might not even puke on the project. The least he could do is drool" I laughed. He didn't seem fazed. I sighed. "You'll be fine man."

"Yeah I hope so. Anyway, you're still on with the party?" He asked.

"I can't, I've got homework in Chemistry and Kira's coming over." I said. His eyes widened.

"Do you mean you want Kira to come over or she's actually coming over?" He asked. I smiled sheepishly.

"I'll ask her to come over to discuss about the project no biggie." I said with a light shrug. We reached our locker rooms and placed our backpacks and were on our way to Coach's office.

"Yeah that's what it always starts with." He stated. I laughed.

"Spencer, I hear from your previous school that you were a great star lacrosse player, I really hope you can teach the loser's on this squad a thing or two." Coach said (with a new shirt on) as he talked to a guy I haven't seen before. He had chest-nut hair, lightly tanned skin, green eyes and was quite tall for a freshman. He reminded me of the guy who played the younger super-man in Man of Steel.

"Thank you coach, just glad I could be of help."

"Uh coach. We're here for the meeting." Stiles said. He stared at the new guy before asking. "What's going on here?"

"Meet your new lacrosse co-captain." Coach Finstock said. My eyes bulged. What the heck?!

"What?" Stiles and I exclaimed in unison.

… …

Tonight was Stiles party. But I wasn't going because I had homework to do. He was quite pissed that I wasn't attending it but I told him that probably the next party –That's if his alive from what his dad might do –. Plus Kira was coming over so we could discuss the project.

On top of that, Stiles and I are trying to figure out he got replaced from the co-captain position to some newcomer named Spencer.

"Um…do you want anything to drink?" I asked her as we walked into my room. She shook her head slightly. I nodded. "So I was thinking we could do it on the bed?" I suggested and realizing how wrong that sounded I changed it quickly. "I mean you know the project not in the way-"

"I get it." Kira chuckled. I smiled.

"Or we could work on the floor, I mean to make it a little bit comfortable," I said. Yeah more comfortable than the situation I'm in. She shook her head.

"The bed is okay…" She replied a little awkwardly. I nodded slightly. We just stood there in awkward silence not knowing what to do next.

"How about we get started on that project?" I asked slightly breaking the silence. She nodded.

We began discussing what happened in the Industrial Revolution but all this time I was focusing on her rather than the project itself.

"So what happened to Louis IVI?" I asked. She chuckled.

"I think you're being mistaken by the French Revolution." She said. I sniggered.

"Oh right."

There was a slight moment when our eyes met each other again, her beautiful brown eyes meeting mine. She looked away immediately.

"So uh…this happened before the Versailles was written-" She continued as she read from the book but I closed it. She slowly lifted her head to face me again.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah why wouldn't I be? I mean I'm fine are you okay? Never-mind of course you're not, after what happened I don't think you'll ever be. I think I should leave, I'm supposed to be home for dinner." She ranted away. I frowned.

"What?"

"Scott. I get that things are different now. I'm sure you need space after what happened with Allison, I know that, I being around could make things worse. I wouldn't want to get in the way of that."

Now I knew why she's been so distant.

"Look Kira. You're not making anything worse. Sure things are different now but it won't change the way I feel about you." I assured her. Knowing what I just said, my eyes widened. "I mean-"

"Do you really mean that?" She asked. I nodded.

"Yeah I do." I replied. Our eyes interlocked yet again. This time she didn't move away from mine. I could see all the emotions in her brown eyes. I don't know the depths to my feelings towards Kira but they are there.

We never got to speak about the kiss we had the time she found about her mother's past. It's never crossed our minds but I can honestly say that that kiss was really good. I was hoping we could replay it this moment as we lean forward to each other. I lifted my hand so that it stroked her pale cheek. Our lips were moving closer and closer to each other. I was stopped by the sight of a figure by my window. I frowned as I stared at the figure. What the heck is that?

"What?" Kira asked. I didn't answer and immediately got off the bed. The figure suddenly drifted away and sent a gush of wind which caused my window to bang shut.

"Something's out there." I confirmed. It was too dark to notice how the figure looked like but I could see that its eyes glow a deep shade of orange-crimson. It was freaky.

But since I actually died and came back to life, and the side-effect was I saw a lot of things people couldn't, this might very well be one of those moments.

"It's probably nothing." I stated as I turned back to face Kira. "Hey you wouldn't want to go to Stiles' Party right?" I asked.


	3. Chapter 3: The Strength of The Weak

**A/N: This is the second chapter of my story "Ghost". **

**Caution: This may or may not be harmful for people with photo sensitive epilepsy so if you're not immune to reading anything scary I suggest you scroll downward Lol.**

**The Strength of the Weak**

_**30 October 2013**_

... …

**Third Person**

Things have always been smooth in the street of Olde Park Avenue. It was one of the most peaceful streets in the neighborhood. There were no signs of criminal activities and relations of murder. No unusual turns of events of mass killings, burglary and definitely no paranormal behavior. That all changed one evening…

It was a Saturday evening of Halloween. Devil's night was upon Olde Park Avenue in Southern Dakota. You could catch every youngster-tween bouncing from door to door fully clothed in their favorite costumes –either being a vampire, werewolf or a superhero– and holding sacks filled with glutens and sugar…Candy.

"Trick or Treat!"

You could see all the houses and the entire street decorated into things involving this special event.

The entire street celebrates this event except for one particular individual. A 17 teenage boy going by the name of Shane Manser has always resented this day from the day he knew about it. He always mocked it stating that it was ruining the minds of the American children and that it should be stripped off as an event we celebrate.

Shane Manser was nonetheless a bad boy and cause corruption in his neighborhood.

Seen as it isn't going anytime soon, every Halloween night he'd always find something better to do and tonight he spent it with his girlfriend.

"Shane, I should be babysitting my brothers now, I need the cash from my parents you know! And it's on a Halloween night. You know how scared shitless my brothers can get when I'm not around?! Oh and better yet, there are police roaming around now, what if they catch us and we'll go to jail for not being in door!"

"Relax Miranda. It's just for a few hours." He replied.

"Few hours usually mean the whole night because you cannot keep it in your pants!" She snarled as she punched him lightly in the gut. He just laughed.

"You know you like our _really, really _sex…" He said raising his eyebrow at his blonde girlfriend. She just rolled her eyes. "Why are you wearing this stupid hat?" He asked as he whipped the witch hat from her head. She snatched it back.

"Don't touch it! It was a gift from Jessie,"

"Let me guess. For Halloween?" he questioned his girlfriend. She smiled. "I don't even know why you celebrate that shitty thing!"

"It's not shitty! But of course you'd say that because you're afraid of a little horror in your life." She said.

"I'm not afraid of anything babe." He replied. She rolled her eyes. "Even…" He began as he pushed her up against the wall and grinded himself into her, with his hands roaming all over her body. "If I take you right here in this dark alley and right now…" He whispered into her ear which sent shivers to her skin.

"Shane…" She giggled and pushed him away.

"Want to hear a scary story?" He murmured suggestively. "1904, about the fishermen's Ghost of Olde Park Avenue's past." he questioned.

"You just made that up." His girlfriend Miranda replied with a scoff. Shane gasped.

"Oh really…" He questioned. "Maybe this might change your predicament…" He continued but trailed off when he heard voices coming from behind the alley. He swatted his head to the eyes and cocked them to see two men in uniform walking past.

"What is it Shane?" His girlfriend asked.

"The night-watching cops, we need to get out of here." He said quickly and took his girlfriend by hand as they began running. When they stopped at the end of the alley, they knew there was nowhere else to leave, until Shane caught the sight of an abandoned house only 18 feet away from them.

"There!" He exclaimed as he motioned to it and they both ran to it. As they were running to it, it felt like it was getting further and further away from them, but when they finally made it and to their surprise, it wasn't a house but yet a ship.

Shane and Miranda stared at each other, clearly contemplating whether or not to enter this broken down ship. It looked to be over one hundred years old with its broken windows and rusted, corroded body.

"Is that a ship?"

"I guess it is. Want to check it out?" Shane suggested.

"Are you crazy?"

"Come on, it can't be that bad. It's just a ship!" Shane said casually.

"Yes, a ship that has never before seen in South Dakota!" Miranda said as if it were obvious. "I don't think we should go. This ship gives me the jeepers' creepers,"

"Hey that movie was awesome!" Shane remarked.

"Shane. Be serious, we need to go before we get eaten alive by some sailor."

"Well I'm going to check it out with or without you." Shane said. "So go ahead and leave in the freezing cold and get eaten by a coyote." He seethed at his girlfriend. Miranda looked torn and afraid as she watched him walk slowly towards the ship.

"Screw it!" She whispered to herself and followed his trail. She wrapped her arms around his right arm as they slowly reached the door. The door then swung open as Shane reached for the handle. This startled them both but they ignored it and just took it as a coincidence because of the wind.

As they entered this mysterious ship, they were faced with this revolting scenery, dust floating, spider-webs all around, cracked walls and floors almost deadly to walk near for any mere human, broken chairs, and paintings hanging in different positions. It was dark, it was rotten. It was the most unpleasant thing.

"We-well this is one welcoming place." Miranda stammered as she held onto Shane, hiding from her surroundings.

"Stop being a pussy." Shane laughed. His snickers stopped when he and Miranda heard the radio go off, coming from beside them. Miranda screamed out.

"Am I the only one who finds this extremely creepy?!" She exclaimed. Shane didn't answer as he slowly began to walk over to where the radio stood. "What are you doing?" Miranda asked.

"Shh!" He hissed lowly as he bent down to listen to the whispers coming from the radio. The aerial didn't seem to communicate well with the raider satellite so he couldn't quite hear the voices properly. But there was one word he could hear quite vividly…

"_The time has come…"_

Shane widened his eyes.

"I can't-I can't do this. Have fun with your little boat, I'm out of here…" Miranda said. Shane didn't acknowledge her departure but instead ignored it, as turned the radio volume up so he could hear properly. At the process of doing that, he felt a warm fluid reach his fingers. He looked down to see red goo.

"What the hell is this?" He questioned to himself as spun around to face his girlfriend but realizing she was long gone. "Miranda?" he called out but not one word was uttered. He let it go and lifted his hand so he could smell the scent…The smell of _blood._

He felt more warm fluids falling onto his hand and onto the ground. He frowned and slowly looked up at the ceiling to see a dead body of a person dripping and covered up in blood. He widened his eyes as he scrammed away causing him to crash onto the chair with a skeleton sitting on it. He shouted out.

"I've gotta get out of here!" He said to himself as he began hyperventilating. He was stopped by the sight of two glowing red eyes facing him only a few feet away.

"Who are you?" He questioned. The eyes shifted away and all he got were sounds of breaths. "Who's there?" He asked. A gush of wind went past him and he turned around. "I know you're here."

"Who invited you?" He heard a rough voice vaporizing around the room. His eyes widened.

"Miranda is that you?" He asked.

"You're not supposed to be here!" The voice answered distantly.

"Okay now this isn't funny anymore!"

"Or you can stay with me like the rest of them, forever and ever and ever!" the voice replied and gave a sinister laugh.

"What do you want?" Shane asked. The voice didn't answer. "What do you want?" He shouted out as tears began streaming from his watery eyes of fear.

"The _Pythonissam_, the creature that preys on human flesh for many hundreds of years, the destroyer of mankind, now it's their turn to be **destroyed**…" It whispered. By now Shane's eyes were leaking of water.

"I don't know what you're talking about?" He stammered. The voice was now followed by a series of other voices in whispers. 

"Who the hell are you?" Shane called out. He was silenced when the ship began moving around ferociously and when he saw the ground clawing deep into the ground. By now he thought the boat was about to sink but what surprised him more was when he saw light shining from the hole and a hand reaching out. He gasped.

It didn't end there as he watched the hand began clawing its way out and the entire figure rising up from the underground. Shane's eyes were wide shot as he watched this skeleton like figure with what looked like a see through tattered cloth around it. Shane was completely astonished by all of this and blinked his eyes three times to make sure he wasn't dreaming. But he wasn't…

"Your own worst nightmare…" It replied and roared in front of his face with its crimson eyes staring deep into his. But what he didn't know was his were turning the exact same color and watched as the figure start attacking him…

… …

_**Scott McCall**_

Kira and I got off my bike in front of Stile's house to see almost a hundred cars lined up on his driveway with people entering one by one and upbeat music pumping through the house. What a turn out for Stiles' first party.

"Stiles' must've thrown a lot of parties." Kira laughed as we placed our helmets onto the bike. I chuckled.

"No. First one," I replied.

As we walked into his house, our mouths literally dropped as we watched people cluttered in his house and everyone partying the night away as they danced to the music, one side people were making out and the other people were making cabstands with soda. Now this was a party.

My mind wasn't only focused on the party but the fact that I haven't seen Derek for the past two weeks. I mean he did mention he wanted to be alone for a while but he couldn't have stayed away for that long could he?

I frowned when I noticed Kira wasn't by my side. I had to admit that that girl was really short. I then caught her trying to make her way through the crowd but couldn't succeed. I smiled and reached for her hand. She smiled as I wrapped my hand around hers.

"I really don't think I should be here." She whispered to me.

"Hey. I promise we're just going to see Stiles and leave." I assured her. She nodded. "I'm sure your mother would have something to say about you staying the night," I chuckled.

"Why would you say that?" She laughed.

"I think your mother hates me a little too much."

"She doesn't hate you." Kira laughed. I raised my eyebrow. "Okay, she might have her doubts but I know she doesn't hate you."

"Like she said before…Foxes and wolves don't get along." I reminded her. She just rolled her eyes.

"Nobody will hate you Scott not even my mother."

"And why would you say that?" I asked.

"Because you're too perfect for that," She whispered back to me. I flashed a smile at her. That's when the music stopped and a microphone was interrupted. Everyone groaned at the loudness.

"Sorry!" Stiles said before clearing his throat. "How do y'all like the party huh?" He asked and the crowd cheered. "Anyway…I'm glad you all made it. I just wanted to dedicate this to my best friend –who I'm quite pissed made it to the party late– Scott over there! He is turning 17 in the next two weeks." Stiles said and everyone cheered for me.

"Oh god!" I muttered.

"There he is!" Stiles said as he pointed towards me. I waved back to everyone. "Anyway…Let's party shall we?" He insisted and put the music back on.

"I can't believe he did that." I said. Kira chuckled.

"He loves you." She teased. I rolled my eyes.

"He could love me a little less."

"Yo Scott!" my best friend Stiles exclaimed as he came over to us. "Kira," He nodded. "Glad you made it! How do you like the party huh?" He asked me. I chuckled.

"It's awesome." I replied.

"What? I can't hear you because it's so loud in here?" He asked. "Forget it! Want a drink?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah sure," I replied. He nodded and motioned us to follow him as he walked to his kitchen. "Dude, this is a wild party, are you sure cops won't crash it."

"Scott I think you and me both know that that's going to happen." He said as if it were obvious. I nodded. "But can't I have a little fun since I'm going to hell," He said.

"Yeah I guess."

"Oh there's Malia!" He exclaimed as he dropped the bottle of Dr. Thunder and ran out of the kitchen.

"Well I guess we'll have to pour ourselves then." I chuckled.

… …

_**Derek Hale**_

Two weeks! Two weeks in this state of pain. I'm quite sure I hardly even noticed myself opening my eyes. But the moment I did, I realized I wasn't in the apartment anymore. I was in an underground lair of some sort, with guns and all kinds of weapon equipment lying around.

One thing I did notice was I didn't heal as fast as I normally would have after the torture of the gun shot Kate brought to my stomach. I frowned when I saw the small black whole right in the middle.

"Hmm, you could say I used a little mountain ash on one of those bullets so don't worry yourself out on how you're not healing like you normally will." Kate laughed as she cleaned up her crossbow. I growled at her.

"Let me out of here!"I snarled as I tried slipping out of these cuffs but failed miserably.

"Oh I wish I could Derek." She said walking up to me and taking strolls around me. "But situations come about when you want something and the only way to get to them is through a certain _Hale_." She said stroking my cheek with her combat knife. I seethed my voice.

"I don't know what you want." I replied.

"I'm sure you don't. I bet you're wondering what I am right now, how I'm alive, and how I'm back in Beacon Hills." She snickered.

"I thought Peter slashed your throat last time I checked." I said. She smiled glumly.

"You know, I thought so too." She sniggered. "I actually came to thank him." She said. I furrowed my eyebrows.

"For killing you?" I questioned.

"For turning me into who I am today," She answered. "I'm not sure if you've noticed but did you know even the deepest claw of a person can change them into something?" She replied as she enhanced her claws.

"No not that I heard of." I said wincing at the pain from the hole in my stomach. She smiled.

"It maybe that the bite from your uncle has an even more unusual effect than that of most werewolves don't you agree?" She asked.

She was quite right, it all went down to where Peter bit Lydia and she didn't turn into a werewolf but instead became a banshee. But it worked out for Jackson so does that mean Kate is now a werewolf?

"What are you?" I asked.

"Have you heard of something called a _were-jaguar?_" She questioned. A were jaguar?

"Okay so if it's Peter you want then what do you want from me?" I pant out the words. She shrugged.

"Maybe I'd like to make up for old times." She said. I scoffed. "Or maybe…you're the one who could tell me where he is so I can repay him a visit." She said walking closer to me.

Peter told me he was on a trip on finding something. He didn't specify what it was but he stated it was something he needed to know about his past.

"I don't know where he is." I said.

"Of course you wouldn't because 'family gotta stick together'" She mocked. "But I know his out there and I know you know where he is…" I immediately felt a jolt of electric current gush inside of me and I screamed in pain and my eyes began to glow…

… …

_**Stiles Stilinski **_

This party was going absolutely great for me. I didn't expect such an epic turn out. No seriously, I didn't. But I was quite glad that my friends showed up.

I was completely happy to see Malia entering, I mean, not that I don't see her everyday now that she's in Beacon Hills High and she takes lessons with Scott on how to control her shifting but I couldn't help but get excited when I saw her tonight.

"Malia!" I called out for her. "Mali!" I called out again when she didn't answer. She turned to face me and smiled.

"Hey Stiles,"

"How do you like the party?" I asked.

"It kind sucks like really bad hey." She said with a groan. I frowned. "I'm just kidding. It's going great Stiles."

"Yeah…" I said slowly. I think things just got quite awkward. "Would you like to uh…would you like to?" I said motioning to the dancefloor. She chuckled.

"I can't dance." She said. Huh, just like me. "But sure." She smiled. I smiled and took her freezing cold hand in mine. I slightly shivered at her touch. "Sorry, still cold."

"That's alright. I'm use to it." I replied with a smile. We made our way to where everyone else was dancing.

"Are you sure your dad agreed to you going to this party?" I asked her.

"My dad's too happy to see his child again that he doesn't give a damn what I do lately." She chuckled. I smiled. Taking about her father brought me back to her being Peter's biological daughter. You could never expect that but I guess it's been proven. It was actually hard to believe it because she was nothing like a Hale but she did show signs of 'Hale-jitus' when were in Eichen House and I found her showering in the boys room and almost threatened me. But I just found that extremely hot.

"I wish your father was mine." No I didn't! "If my dad found out about my party, he'd probably murder me." I chuckled. My eyes diverted from Malia's and onto where I caught Lydia standing with Kira and Scott. Her eyes met mine soon after and I couldn't help but think of how perfect she was. Her long strawberry blonde hair falling to her waist, her beautiful hazel eyes, her milky skin.

She smiled at me which showcased her wonderful dimples. I couldn't help but smile back.

"Stiles?" I heard Malia call out.

"Hmm," I replied.

"I think someone just puked on your couch." She said motioning to the guy who was doing the cabstand. I groaned.

"Oh come on!" I exclaimed. That was my favorite couch. Malia began giggling uncontrollably. But it was pretty funny.

"It reminds me of Jared puking in Biology class the other day," She sniggered. "That guy blows like a water fountain."

I laughed with her. "It is pretty funny." I said.

Our eyes interlocked with each other and before I could even blink. She pulled my face into hers and crushed her lips to mine in a kiss. At that moment I was totally shocked but realized what we were doing and returned it gladly.

It was interrupted by the sound of glass shattering and I immediately pulled away. I frowned as I saw my dad's favorite lamp shattered onto the ground. This involuntarily caused me to check my watch. 11: 58 p.m, which gave me exactly 10 hours to get the house cleaned and still, get some sleep before my dad's shift ends. Holy shit!

"Uh…I'm sorry…I have to…" I apologized to Malia but didn't have the time to end the sentence because I found myself running around the house. "Everyone get out! The party is over!" I called out. Everyone groaned.

"Scott you gotta help me out here." I said to him. He nodded.

"Are you kidding me?"

"I know, I'm sorry but if you want to see my dad's face when he sees the house then you'd want to leave."

"You mean like this?" I heard my…holy shit! I slightly turned my head backward to see my dad standing at the center of the room with an expression that I wouldn't like to see at this stage. Oh and better yet, standing with my aunt Natalie and his Deputy. Oh great.

"Uh…hey dad, how are you doing?" I asked.

"Read my facial expression and tell me what you think?" He growled.

"Happy?" I asked. He shook his head in disappointment.

"Parrish?" He said to his Deputy.

"I want everyone out in the count of three or I'll pull the trigger." Deputy Parrish said holding the gun in the air. "One…two…" He began and everyone began scramming away but was stopped by the sound of someone screaming.

"Somebody help!"

Everyone rushed to where the scream came from and we were shocked as we watched a girl shaking uncontrollably on the ground and white foam coming out of her mouth.

"What's happening?" I asked Scott as he stood beside me.

"I don't know…" He replied.

… …

**A/N: Hey again. How did you like that chapter? I hope I did well for your expectations. I know Kate is horrible and I want her dead too but I promise she will. **

'**The Story of Renesmee Masen' will be updated soon so look out for that chapter. **

**Oh and remember to please review.**


	4. Chapter 4: Bloodlust

**A/N: Hey guys. I know I'm completely overdue on this chapter seen as I haven't been on this story for weeks. I was actually planning on updating this story faster than the Teen Wolf Season 4 arrival! Oh and the trailer! I've been literally tweeting about it this past month and I'm quite sure my followers are quite annoyed Lol. **

_**Bloodlust **_

… …

_**Scott McCall**_

We all watched as the girl gets wheeled and carried away by the EMT and into the ambulance truck.

I don't know what happened tonight. I mean everything went smoothly until Stiles' dad came in and crashed the party and the cry for help entered our ears not so long after and found a teen shaking uncontrollably with foam coming out of her mouth her eyes shifting into bright silver it almost looks diluted. Stiles suggest it's just a drug overdose but with my super enhanced senses, I could've smelt it.

I skimmed my eyes to where Kira was just to check if she was okay. I found her standing by Lydia and Malia. She caught me staring back and mouthed 'Are you okay?' and I nodded in return.

"He's right Scott." Stile blurted out. "Everything I do is just a mess and plain wrong. Everything's my fault."

"Come on Stiles don't beat yourself down like that." I said to my best friend.

"He's right. I'm just a disgrace to humanity. I remember what I did weeks ago; I remember I was involved in Allison's death." He said sadly as he looked back at his actions. "There's an innocent girl in hospital now and it looks like she's dying to by me…"

"Look Stiles dude, Allison's death wasn't your fault. It wasn't you."

"Yeah but I remember bringing in the Oni, just because I was me again I still reflected on the other Stiles. When he had pain I felt it and when he had a devious idea I had a gut feeling nothing would end well, I killed Allison. I'm the bad guy here, I'm really sorry I suck at being a friend…" He retorted and looked down in shame.

What was up with him?

"None of this was your fault Stiles. Come on your stronger than this, what happened to…Allison was just a small misunderstanding."

"Yeah a small misunderstanding, that got her killed and you guys fighting for your lives for me." He said with a sigh. I gave him a weak attempt grimace. "Hey can you hear what they're talking about?" Stiles asked as he motioned to his dad talking to one of the cops, my dad and EMT's.

I tuned my enhanced hearing to try and listen to the conversation.

"_**So this couldn't have been an overdose on any drug substance or some seizure?" Sheriff Stilinski asked.**_

"_**No we're definitely sure this is something different. It seemed to be like she was being possessed or something but definitely not a drug overdose."**_

"_**I think he's right sir." Parrish began. "During her state, she kept murmuring 'Be aware of The Bene…' and never got the chance to end it. This could very well be something psychological or something's trapped inside her body. This is Beacon Hills."**_

"_**You should keep a proper eye on your son Stilinski." My dad Rafe said to him. I rolled my eyes.**_

"What are they saying?" Stiles asked.

"Wait,"

_**Stilinski then tilted his head to Stiles and I before nodding at him.**_

"_**Then whatever this is has got to get out of her and fast,"**_

I tuned my hearing away from them. Be aware of The Bene… What could that mean? What could have happened back there?

"Yo, dude what's up?" Stiles asked. I nodded.

"Just wondering how supernatural could be involved with all of this." I said. Stiles sighed.

"Welcome, to Beacon Hills dude." He said. "Oh god, here he comes." He added.

Sheriff began walking up to us. He looked worried, disappointed, pissed, scared actually all of the above.

"Stiles, I think we need to have a talk." He said sternly.

_**Stiles Stilinski**_

I watched as my dad handed the rest of the case over to his deputy Parrish before walking over to me. Oh jeeves!

"Oh god, here he comes." I said to Scott.

"Stiles, I think we need to have a talk." My dad said. "Scott may we have a minute?" He asked.

Scott nodded and gave me a look to say 'good luck' before sauntering over to where Lydia, Malia and Kira were. Oh Kira, the girl who's driving his mind. I mean I don't really picture a wolf mating with a fox but I guess it's not like they're sleeping together right? Which makes it okay…right?

I walked with my dad to the living room where nobody was occupying. I tried thinking about anything that will distract me from the huge lecture that was going to come upon me.

I even thought about thinking of Derek Hale since I ran out of ideas. Maybe I should've chopped his arm off while I could've hey. I wonder where the dude has been lately.

"Stiles…" Sheriff began.

"Yes I know. 'What were you thinking for throwing a party on a school night?' or 'How stupid and immature of you!' or better yet 'Have you ever learnt a thing from all these obstacles you over take with these friends of yours? You almost die but you don't learn anything at the end of the day.' Or the most popular, 'Grow up will ya?!'" I stated. My dad widened his eyes.

"You know what dad, you should actually think that this maybe the one reason that could at least help me forget about what happened weeks ago. I almost killed all my friends and one of my best friends is dead so I'm sorry for not being the perfect son. You can give me any punishment I can take it…but just so we're on the good side, my you at least ground me for at least two weeks?" I insisted. His facial expression looked stern. "So I guess four weeks okay."

"You should listen to you son Johnny Bravo." My aunt Natalie came into view. I smiled at her. "He's only 17, dude!"

"Yes and apparently turning 18 soon enough!" My dad exclaimed. Aunt Natalie rolled her eyes.

"It doesn't change the fact that he's still a teenager. He needs to be treated like one for now until he's ready to be an adult." She said.

I loved my aunt so much! Not that I talk about her all the time but she's quite awesome. She doesn't seem like an aunt to me seen as she's only 7 years older than me and we practically grew up together.

She's my mother's sister. My grandmother adopted her as teen when she poofed out of nowhere…well technically the woods since that's where my grandmother found her and she said all she remembered was being lifted by two guys and hidden behind a huge tree. She was 'amnesiaed' because she didn't remember anything of her past, not even her name.

All she remembered was dying in the arms of a guy she didn't know and being lifted by two teenage boys, one with blue eyes and the other green. She never really got to know Claudia but she knew she was a wonderful lady and would've been one lucky person to have her as a sister.

"Thank you! Someone who understands me," I exclaimed. She chuckled and wrapped her arm around my shoulder.

"Could you forgive this cute face?" She pleaded to my father as she played with my chin. We gave him the puppy-dog eyes and murmured 'please' in unison. He sighed and just rolled his eyes.

"Just…clean this mess up!"

"I didn't hear a no!" I exclaimed and gave my aunt a double-high five as my dad left the room. I laughed. "It's good to have you back Nat!"

"Hey, you're not off the hook, you owe me some. So cough it up!" She said extending her hand waiting for her $10. I sighed and gave it to her.

"I hate you."

"Love you too little bro." She said giving me a small kiss on the cheek. I groaned at her and wiped all of her lip gloss.

"And you say I'm embarrassing." I said. She chucked. My eyes soon widened at what she heard. "How long were you standing there?" I asked her.

"Just about enough to hear that your friend died and how you'd like your punishment." She said. I sighed in relief. She was a human after all and knew nothing about the supernatural…well at least yet.

"I'm really sorry about that dude."

"Yeah I guess life is short. But thanks." I conjured. She gave me a comforting smile.

"Hey Natty I'm heading out." Deputy Parrish came into view. I frowned. How did he know my Aunt?

She turned around and gave him a hug.

"Okay, I'll text you soon." She said and pulled away to give him a small peck on the lips. My eyes widened. They both smiled at each other after.

"Soft touch," Parrish said licking his lips. Natalie laughed and shoved him away.

"Oh stop. Now leave!" She laughed. He gave me a slight nod before leaving the room.

"Wow," I said. She just laughed.

"Oh shut up, now let's watch Vampire Diaries."

"No!" I groaned.

Worst night ever…

… …

Practice…

Stiles and I changed into our lacrosse uniform and sauntered our way onto the field.

"Whatever happened yesterday was really freaky hey." I said to him.

"I know dude, but stranger things have happened." Scott said. I nodded. Well he was right there. "So it's good to be back on the field huh?"

"Yeah man, but sucks we still have the same coach." I sighed.

Speaking of the devil, Coach Finstock blew his whistle and all the teams lined up.

"Listen." He began as he began sauntering and pacing up and down us. "Regional finals are coming up and I want us to be the best we can be and I really hope the cross-country helped because I'm going to be busting your asses harder then you can cry for water! We cannot afford to lose to these degenerates alright! We will not lose to them! Beacon Hills High School is way stronger than that. Well at least that's what this card says." He said signaling to the pamphlet he was holding.

"Ah coach I think it's called a pamphlet."

"Yeah that…" Coach said then halted and staring at his clipboard. "That is why I've thought of assigning new lacrosse players into the team. This is what I call an extreme show down…." He said. We all frowned in confusion. "Everyone ready?" he asked in anticipation.

He whistled for us to line up.

"Stilinski!" he exclaimed as I bit my nails. I suddenly looked alert and ready as I stood in an attention. "Goal post," Finstock said. "And Liam…shoots,"

Scott and I stared at each other in confusion. Who the hell was Liam?

We presumed our positions, myself standing by the goal posts about ready to kick some ass. I may not be supernatural like Scott who became a star lacrosse player over night. But I do know how to play a mean game of ducking!

"Stiles!" I heard a bell voice ringing into my ears. I turned around to see Malia sitting by the stands, smiling proudly at me. I smiled back. Well at least my girlfriend's here to see me embarrass myself…at least I think she's my girlfriend? Wait is she?

The whistle blew and I suddenly felt a shot of pain hit my stomach so hard that I couldn't fathom a breath. I fell to the ground groaning in agony. Who the hell shot that Lacrosse ball so hard?

I could feel Scott running up to me and pulling me up from the ground.

"Ah! Nice on Liam!" Coach said giving the dude a high five. I looked closely to the jerk that did this to me. I got a better look at him and I knew who it was, it was the guy who took my stinking place as Co-captain!

Spencer…Or is it Liam in this case.

When he was about to fire again, Scott was quick enough and took me away from the post. Liam shot the lacrosse ball into the net smoothly. He threw another one and another flawless move. And the third one shocked the entire whole team. It went through the net and back to the posts and back to him and he caught it with his lacrosse net like a boomerang. Scott and I stared at each other in astonishment.

"Who the hell is that?" I asked him. "Is he a were-cheetah as that even a thing?" I asked still wincing from the pain in my stomach.

"That's Liam." A freshman said coming up towards us. "He's real name is Spencer but he prefers Liam. He was one of the top best lacrosse students back in his old school in Calabasas. He was so awesome that someone even offered him a gig to go all professional but he declined it because he wanted something more challenging so he tried out this school and I guess it's the same thing here." The dark-skinned dude said with a sigh in the end and a wide smile.

I stared at Scott who still held me close to him.

"I'm Mason." He said extending his hand.

"Scott and Stiles,"

Lucky this whole situation doesn't ruin my chances of sitting bench anymore…

… …

_**Derek Hale**_

After the huge amount of torture Kate put upon me with me cussing at her. She finally took it as a message to leave me alone.

The strangest thing happened to me, one minute I was being tortured by Kate Argent thinking I was dreaming and the next I was actually dreaming…About Stiles…about Stiles?

Stile's was the last thing I wanted to think about and I just had to think about him! Fuck it! I'm thinking about it that now. The kid was supposed to be dead! Why wasn't he?

Anyway…I remembered the last time he 'tried' helping me when I asked him to chop my arm off. I was thinking maybe I could ask him to do the same with this stomach of mine so that I could sew it back on like I did with Peter. Well if I live that long…

"Those are some pretty good weapons you've got there." I said to her. She smiled proudly.

"I know right…like this Accuracy International AW50 Bolt-Action Anti-Materiel Rifle -50 BMG built to slash people's throats, this Akdal Ghost automatic pistol or this Adams Mk3 Double-Action Revolver." She said. "Or this suitable knife, built for my hands to slice every wolf in this damn town!" She whispered as she laid the cold knife under my neck, stroking it. I growled. She chuckled and began walking back to her desk examining her weapons.

"You know Derek. Things would've been a lot different if you weren't a Hale." Kate said as she laid the Assault Rifle she was examining on her table full of weapons.

"Is that so?" I asked. She nodded.

"I don't know. We've left some unfinished businesses between us and by business I mean our little…'rendezvous'," She said. I chortled weakly.

"How long did you come up with that understanding?" I laughed. "There's nothing and _will be nothing_ ever going on with you and me. And that's a fact."

"_Ne soyez pas si sur_" She said in French with her sly smirk. She knew I took a couple of French classes during my teenage years to understand what she said.

"What's the real reason why you're here?" I asked her.

"Well I've been in hiding for quite a while and I really missed my family so I thought I could stop by Beacon Hills to visit them but I found out nobody was around so I just thought they were on some vacation."

"Okay, that explains one reason. What's the other?" I asked.

"I've been searching for the hit-list of supernatural creatures and with my name on it. And I want to take mine off. But I have to go past the carrier first. The Benefactor and I were hoping it was one of you Hale's but looking at the confused face on you I'm assuming you aren't that. So I don't need you anymore" She said

She began starting her leaver shotgun and facing it to my direction. I frowned ignoring the fact she's just about to kill me.

"Who is _the Benefactor_?"

Before she could answer me, the door suddenly shot right open and grenade launchers were thrown. I could hear Kate transforming and attacking the intruder and vice versa. The intruder sounded to be a girl.

The fight ended after a series of snarls, growls, cussing, and breakings of things. The smoke began vanishing away and I could see a shadow approaching me with a Rifle in her hands.

Well I guess this is where my doom begins. Kate must've probably slaughtered the intruder by now with her enhanced abilities as a were-jaguar. And I guess I'm next as well.

The figure came closer and I could see the outlining of her body that looked so similar but wasn't of Kate's.

Her face came into view and I heaved in bewilderment.

Braeden…

… …

_**Lydia Martin**_

"So, remember I told you about me giving Scott some space. Well I don't think that's possible, I mean, he's always around and I can't just avoid myself from him. I mean I even got my hair shortened a little just to be unnoticed but I guess it doesn't work." Kira ranted as she signaled to her non-existent locks that I didn't realize were gone since her hair was quite long either way. I stared back at her with an eye roll.

"Kira…" I mumbled.

"Scott's still hurting I can see it. I mean I would be in utter pain if my first love wasn't around…Allison and him had a long history together and with me being around would certainly worsen things out. Do you think I should stop talking to him?"

"I'd want you to stop talking to me I were him!" I laughed at her. She looked down and played with her fingers like she always did when she was sad or nervous. I sighed.

"Look Kira. Scott's finding his own ways of dealing with it just like of us, but that doesn't mean he has to avoid you. Don't worry about him that much, he's a big boy." I assured her.

I don't know but something about being with Kira lately makes me feel like a high role. I feel like I can be her big sister like how Allison was to me. It's not like Kira's my best friend already, nobody would take Allison's place but I think she's a close second.

"Thank you Ly, for being one of the greatest people I can confide to. You're a really good friend." Kira said with a bright smile. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh no Kira, don't start with your whole 'I love you Lydia' mushy moments. We left that like in kindergarten years." I said. She giggled.

"Yeah, I know…" She said then gave another sigh. I knew what she was thinking. I mean I know I'm psychic and all but knowing what's going on Kira's mind didn't have to be predicted.

"Stop thinking about Scott again." I said moving my eyes to the road. She chuckled.

"No I'm just…I never thought you'd be my friend. I mean I saw you as a one-girlfriend-kinda-gal with Allison but thanks hey." She coaxed with a grateful smile.

"Golly gee why are you so emotional today?!" I asked with my eyes widened. "Look, you're my friend Kiri, and I'd never admit that to anyone." I said. She snickered. "And plus, you seem like quite the badass." I said nudging her.

I remembered the time I watched her fighting those 'demonic ninjas' like Aiden would say when we were trying to save Stiles and I had to say, she was quite impressive. She blushed.

"I dabble a little. I mean being a Kitsune has that effect." She chuckled.

"Here comes the bragging again." I teased. She chuckled and I joined in soon after. She stopped laughing to take another sigh. Here we go again.

"But…I have no idea what I'm going to do with Scott you know, I mean I like him but I don't know if he really likes me back. I like him to the extent I'd finally admit to him that I lo…"

I tuned my hearing from her when I felt a sudden shiver against my creamy pale skin. I suddenly heard a sledge-hamming sound ringing into my head and voices of people screaming and retching. I heaved when I saw myself driving towards a huge truck. My senses kicked in and I made a quick turn into the direction of the abandoned Pizza Hut.

"Lydia?" Kira asked in concern.

I stopped the car and took my seatbelt away from my body and got out of the car. The voices and the ruminating and loud sound were ringing in my ears louder. I began walking towards wherever the sound got louder and I found myself unfurled in a back alley. I halted when I caught the sight of something falling onto the ground. Kira soon followed me and stood beside me as we saw blood flowing from the ground and a hand sprawled in the puddle.

I guess the danger is persisting.

"Oh god," Kira heaved deeply. "What does this mean?"

"It means it's happening again."

_**Derek Hale**_

Kate just disappeared. She just left.

Braeden set me onto my bed softly and gently. I winced in pain when I felt a shot of pain spam into my stomach. Fuck! What the hell did Kate put in this thing?!

"You okay?" Braeden asked in concern. At least I think so. I snarled.

"Yeah," I murmured inaudibly.

"You're bleeding to death and you're saying you're okay?" She asked.

"Then why did you ask the obvious question?" I growled lowly as I breathed deeply.

"Well I don't know that's the first thing you say when you see a man in pain. I'm sorry I won't say it again." She said as she got up with her gun and was about ready to leave. I gripped her wrist.

"Wait…" I pant out. She turned around to glare at me and I could see the slash mark on the side of her face that she got from Deucalion. "I'm sorry." I said.

That was about the first time I've ever said it sincerely to anyone except for the time Isaac lectured me about not caring about Cora when she was in need and to Scott countless of times.

Braeden stared back at me for a couple of seconds before sighing and moving to my side and started pulling my sweater up and over my head.

"Whoa, what are you doing?" I questioned. She threw my sweater to the side and stared down at my stomach and the bulging hole in it.

"What the hell has she done to you?" She asked. "I'm surprised you're even still alive?" She said staring into my eyes. I gave her a small crooked smile.

"I guess I'm stronger than I thought."

"And yet you're still not an Alpha," She laughed.

"And I'm still not an Alpha." I stated. She kept staring into my eyes for a couple of seconds before shaking her head and reaching for her bag.

"It's nothing medicine cannot cure." She stated and she pulled out a huge chest case which looked a little like a treasure case and first aid kit. She pulled out a glass that was filled with dark powder.

"Wait! Is that Mountain Ash?"

"It's a healing mechanism." She said as she took some out. "It'll help you heal faster."

"You mean the thing that almost got me killed."

"Mountain Ash is subjective to supernatural creatures, it either spares their life. And I have a feeling it will for you." She said applying a little over my wound. I screamed out in pain.

"And what if it doesn't?" I asked.

"Then you'll die a painful death." She said with a small smile. I narrowed my eyes at her with shock striking in my eyes. She skimmed her eyes at me.

"I'm kidding." She teased.

I couldn't help but smile at her. Something about her reminded me of me and I found it fascinating. I moved my gaze back to my stomach to see it virtually closing up and healing itself. My eyes widened.

Braeden then suddenly closed the lid of the jar and put it back in the bag. I looked at her.

"Why did you do this?" I asked her. "Did someone send you to save me again?"

I wonder who'd have the decency to save me again. It couldn't have been Deucalion because he already paid his thanks last time when Peter and I were taken by those hunters. It also couldn't have been Argent since he's still trying to get over the death of his daughter and has no idea that his sister is back in Beacon Hills (Alive). But it could've been Marin or Deaton since they know everything that happens in this damn town!

"No." She stated.

I stared at her in confusion. She slowly moved her eyes to see me staring at her. Her dark-brown eyes bored into my green ones, getting lost into each other. I didn't know what happened next but I suddenly felt soft lips capture mine in a sensual kiss.

My conscience told me I should pull away but my mind told me different. I didn't really have the energy to do anything at this point but I found myself returning the kiss.

I just let everything run free and I found myself shrugging her leather jacket off and reaching for her tank top. She pulled back and I frowned in response.

"Nobody takes my tank top off besides me." She stated as she threw me back onto the pillow and climbed on me so she could straddle me. She pulled the top over her head and I was faced with her in just her black lacy bra.

Something about her wearing all black was just incredibly sexy for me.

"Can I take this off." I said moving my hand up her back and fiddling with the lace of her bra and I unclasped it. She smiled excitedly and threw her bra to the side allowing me to stare at her bare chest for a while before crushing her lips onto mine. We both released moans as we undressed the rest of our clothing's.

… …

**A/N: 2 Days Left! Review Please**


End file.
